And So She Returned
by StargateMonkey
Summary: This was the first fic I (previously known as JelliCat) wrote on my own. There is a new queen in the Junkyard. Everybody trusts her. All except one, the son of Munkustrap.


And So She Returned  
by JelliCat  
He put his black paws on the top of the box and peeked over it. His black ear twitched with curiosity and his gray face wore a curious expression. Raphael observed the fluffy, white cat as she sat grooming herself. The cat had arrived in the junkyard nearly a month ago, her name was Allysa. Old Deuteronomy accepted her and made her a Jellicle and the rest of the tribe had grown quite fond of this new queen. She was sweet and kind, and somewhat of a flirt. Her soft green eyes shone sparkled and her coat was pure white and quite fluffy. Raphael hadn't quite gotten to meet her, so he assumed it was time to make her acquaintance. The kitten had been slightly suspicious of her at first, but was getting a little more used to her.  
  
He removed his paws form the box and slowly walked toward her, his black feet making hardly any sound. "Hi," Raphael greeted her, smiling.  
  
"Hi," Allysa responded, "I've seen you around, but I can't remember your name,"  
  
"I'm Raphael, son of Munkustrap and Demeter," he replied, sitting down and holding his head straight.  
  
"Glad to meet you, Raphael," she nodded.  
  
The gray kitten's black tipped tail flicked with curiosity, "I just wanted to say hi, Miss Allysa. I really should be getting home now," he told her, though still curious about her.  
  
The white queen smiled, "Nice meeting you," she replied, "See you around,"  
  
"Yep. Bye," replied Raphael, turning to leave.  
  
"Bye," Allysa replied.  
  
As Raphael was walking away, he felt something indescribable. For some reason, he did not trust this new queen. He didn't know why, but he didn't trust her at all.  
  
On the way back to his mother and father, Raphael noticed a group of some of the other kittens. He ran up to them, "Hi Pounce, Tumble, Etci," he smiled at Jemima, "Hi, Jemi," Jemima smiled back.  
  
"Hi," replied Pounci, "Whatcha been up to?"  
  
"Aw...nothin'. I just went to meet that new queen,"  
  
Tumble looked at Pounci and smiled mischievously. Pounce glared at him. Etci giggled, "I think Pounci has a crush,"  
  
Soon all the kittens were giggling quietly, except Pouncival. He glared at them, "Aw, come on you guys, geez,"  
  
All the kittens soon recovered and changed the subject. After awhile the kittens went their separate ways.  
  
Later that evening Raphael commented to his dad, "I don't trust that new queen. I think she's up to something,"  
  
Munk looked at his son, "Well, I'm keeping an eye on her. I'm the protector of the tribe, remember?"  
  
"Yeah," the kitten replied.  
  
A few weeks later, Raphael was walking around the junkyard thinking to himself how nothing exciting happened in the junkyard. As he rounded a corner, he ran straight into an empty cardboard box. "Ow." he sighed, rubbing his head. Suddenly, Raphael heard two voices. He peeked around the box to see too cats talking to each other. One was Allysa and the other was a large fiery red cat. "Macavity," Raphael hissed, his claws unsheathing. He crouched down to listen to their conversation.  
  
"Yes, they trust me completely. It will be so easy," Allysa explained.  
  
"What will be easy?" Raph thought to himself.  
  
Macavity chuckled, "Yes, once you kill my father and my brother, I will be the rightful leader of the tribe," "His brother and father?!" the gray kitten thought to himself, "That's Old Deuteronomy and my dad!"  
  
Macavity continued, "You've done your job well," he assured her.  
  
"Let's just hope I can do as well to complete the rest of my mission; getting to be trusted was only part of my mission" added Allysa.  
  
"I have no doubt that you will succeed," Macavity grinned evilly.  
  
Macavity soon disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
The white queen looked around carefully and then walked away.  
  
Raphael ducked behind the cardboard box he was watching from. When the queen was out of sight, the kitten dashed out and ran straight home to tell his mom and dad of the plot he had overheard.  
  
"Mom!" Raphael called.  
  
"What's wrong?" Demeter asked her son.  
  
"Where's Dad?"  
  
"Here," replied Munk, walking up behind Raphael.  
  
"I just saw Miss Allysa talking to Macavity! They're planning to kill Dad and Old D so Macavity can be the leader of the tribe!" the kitten explained.  
  
Demeter and Munk looked at each other, then at Raphael.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Demeter.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Munk sighed, "Well, I'll go inform my father, I mean, Old Deuteronomy," he shook his head, "Just think, there's a possibility that there's going to be a murder, and that that queen has some part in it,"  
  
"I told you I didn't trust her, Dad," commented the gray kitten.  
  
"You did,"  
  
Demeter also nodded, then said, "Munk, you better go see the leader now,"  
  
Munk nodded, "Hey, Raph, some with me will you?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
When the two cats arrived at the Jellicle leader's lair, Raphael noticed Allysa slipping quietly through the entrance. "Look," the kitten whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I see her," replied Munkustrap.  
  
"Come on," Raphael whispered and started toward the door and his dad followed him.  
  
As Raph entered the lair, he saw the white queen creeping up behind the sleeping Deuteronomy. She was ready for a fight; her claws were unsheathed and her face wore an expression of revenge.  
  
Munkustrap saw her too, "Allysa! Stop!"  
  
The white queen stood still. Munk ran up to her, Raphael right behind him. Old Deuteronomy, who had been sound asleep, woke and was watching the three cats as Munk bound the queen's paws. "Raph, hold her," commanded Munk, handing the queen's bound paws to his son; then, turning to the leader, the tabby explained the situation.  
  
As Raphael stood there, keeping his eye on the queen, who hung her head in shame, he thought about a famous white cat he had heard stories, songs, and rumors about.  
  
When Munk had finished informing Deuteronomy about Macavity's plot, Raphael spoke out, "I have something to ask her,"  
  
Deuteronomy nodded, "Go ahead,"  
  
"Why did you do it, Griddlebone?"  
  
"Well," started the white queen, and then looked at the young kitten, "How did you."  
  
"Yeah, Raph, how did you know?" asked Munkustrap while glaring at the white queen.  
  
"I remember hearing the tales about Griddlebone and Growltiger and how she survived and joined Macavity,"  
  
"But, she died, many years ago," continued Old Deuteronomy.  
  
Raph shook his head, "That's what's great about being a kitten, you hear rumors. Listen to this one, when Griddlebone was sick and dying in Macavity's service, he was so in love with her that before she died he used some of his powers and made her well again, and ageless. That's why she's so young," the kitten looked at the queen, "But it's not a rumor, is it?"  
  
Griddlebone shook her head.  
  
"But still, why did you agree to help Macavity kill the leader?"  
  
"Revenge," she replied simply, "For Growltiger's death,"  
  
"But we had nothing to do with-" interrupted Deuteronomy.  
  
Griddlebone sighed, "I know. But it sounded like a good idea. I could help Macavity, and get some kind of revenge for the death of Growltiger. And so I returned,"  
  
"Well, I don't know what we're going to do with you, Griddlebone," contemplated Old Deuteronomy, "But we'll think of a suitable punishment,"  
  
So, life continued on in the junkyard, as Raphael thought, boring and uneventful. 


End file.
